The Tri Twin Tournament
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: NO OTHER SCHOOLS APART FROM HOGWARTS!    What if the Weasley Twins succeeded in placing their names in the goblet? Who got in? and what happened?  This is my first EVER fanfiction, hope you like it
1. The Feast

Chapter 1 - The Feast

It was the first night back at Hogwarts and everyone was starving, they sat on the benches and waited for Dumbledore to make a speech.

Dumbledore stood "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope your holidays were a good one" he paused and looked worried "this year it wont be a normal year, this year this school has been chosen to host the Triwizard tournament, I will say more after this delicious feast ENJOY". As he sat down food appeared and everyone was stuffing their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione was sitting opposite Fred and George who were talking about the tournament.

"so are you going for it?" said Fred as he put mash potato in his mouth.

"definitely, you" replied George who was drinking pumpkin juice.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous, I mean the last school who had this tournament someone died in the first task" said Hermione looking worried.

"it would be fun" answered Ron, rolling his eyes. Harry was sitting playing with his food looking upset.

"what's wrong Harry" asks Hermione watching him play with his mash potato with his fork.

"nothing, I'm not hungry" Hermione looked at Ron and then the twins who shrugged their shoulders. "I think ill go to bed see you later" said Harry as he began to stand up.

"ok I hope you all enjoyed the feast, now I will talk to you about the triwizard tournament" shouted Dumbledore, Harry sat back down and rested his head on his hand.

"The triwizard tournament is only for Hogwarts students this year and filled with loads of dangerous tasks" "Wicked" whispered the twins "which you may or may not survive but no one under the age of seventeen may participate in this tournament" the silence breaks when many students shouted and booed at professor Dumbledore. "SILENCE, you may write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into this goblet, there will be an age line. goodnight"

Once Dumbledore finished students began to stand and leave the great hall, Fred, George and Ron began to moan to Harry and Hermione.

"well that isn't stopping me I'm still going for it" said George to anyone that was listening.

"me too, does Dumbledore really think anyone is going to care about an age line?" answers Fred.

"yes he does and most students would listen to him, his job isn't the easiest and you two are going to make it harder for him" snaps Hermione. Fred and George burst out laughing and Hermione storms off in a mood.

"you two really did it this time" said Harry looking nervous.

"yeah and its us two that will get the moody part of it" said Ron looking nervous too.

"oh well good luck then" said Fred and George together as the tap Harry and Ron on the back and walk up the common room.


	2. The Aging Potion

Chapter 2 - The ageing Potion

A week later students were sitting in the great hall having their breakfast when very happy Fred and George walk in and sit next to Harry.

"What are you two smiling about?" asks a very moody Hermione.

"Are you still moody from what happened on our first night" said George looking amused.

"YES NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION" Shouts Hermione.

"not until you say please and stop acting like hagrid on a bad day" snaps Fred.

"fine please" Hermione muttered.

"good now was that so hard?" George answered looking like he was about to cry of laughter.

"no, now can you please answer my question" muttered Hermione.

"yes, well we know how we get put our name into the goblet" said Fred with big exited eyes.

"An ageing Potion" finishes George.

" _an Ageing Potion?" _repeats Ron.

"Don't you think Dumbledore would have already thought of that" Asked Hermione.

"do you have a better idea?" said George.

"I have one, forget all about the triwizard tournament" answered Hermione starting to get annoyed.

"leave it Hermione" said Harry and Ron getting nervous.

"no I will not, they need to grow up" shouted Hermione so Fred and George could hear.

Fred and George didn't want to argue anymore and walked out the Great hall looking as red as their hair.

"Well looks like we will be eating on our own for a while" whispered Harry so only Ron could hear.

"looks like it" answered Ron.

Hermione threw her fork onto her plate and walked away.

Two days later Fred and George were still not talking to Hermione but to Harry and Ron.

"How's the ageing potion coming on" asks Harry curiously.

"good should be ready in five minutes, George is finishing it off" answered Fred.

Just as Harry was going to speak George came running in holding Two test tubes filled with silver shining mixture.

"hi Harry, you ok?, you look a little pale" asks George worried.

"I'm fine" answered Harry quickly.

Fred and George open the tubes and drunk the mixture, wrote their names on a piece of ripped parchment and thrown it into the goblet, Harry was waiting for something to happen but nothing did so he began to clap with the crowd. Fred and George walked over to them

"mission completed" said George with a big grin on his face.

"you two are unbelievable" said Hermione smiling slightly.

"so come to apologise for saying -" said Fred getting frustrated again.

"they need to grow up" finished George sounding like Hermione.

"yeah, so I'm sorry" muttered Hermione

"for what?" asks George.

"for saying ageing potion isn't going to work but it did and for saying you need to grow up" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"ok we forgive you but if one of us gets into the triwizard tournament you have to make a banner that says I love Fred or George Weasley" Fred said with a big smile on his face,

"deal" muttered Hermione a little annoyed while shaking Fred's hand.


	3. Chosen Champions

Chapter 3 - chosen champions

At breakfast the next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall a little surprised to find Fred and George already there and waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"you two are never here before us" said Ron surprised.

"well maybe we got up before you three" said Fred.

"Good morning students, today we will be announcing the four Triwizard champions" Dumbledore's voice boomed around the hall.

"oh so that's why you two were here early" whispered Hermione.

The goblet appeared at the front of the great hall and Dumbledore whispered a incantation and there was a red puff of smoke and a piece of parchment landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"the first triwizard champion is… DRACO MALFOY"

whispers filled The hall as Draco stood up and walked into the trophy room.

"Malfoy, why him?, I hope he dies in the first task" Whispered Ron.

"Ron that's a horrible thing to say, even if it is malfoy" snapped Hermione.

Dumbledore voice carried around the hall again.

"the second triwizard champion is… CHO CHANG"

This time there was claps and cheers coming from the ravenclaw table as Cho walked into the trophy room.

"The third triwizard champion is… FRED WEASLEY"

"well done mate" said George as Fred stood up.

"love you too Hermione" said Fred smirking.

As Fred walked into the trophy room the whole Gryffindor table cheered, mostly George, except Hermione she looked as if she was going to scream.

"I have the feeling you were thinking he wasn't going to get in" said George looking amused.

"what would give you that idea" muttered Hermione.

" and the last triwizard champion is… HARRY POTTER"

"ok is it me or are none of them seventeen" asks Ron.

"I didn't know Harry put his name in" said George.

"he didn't" answered Hermione worried.

Harry stands up as white as snow and walks through the trophy room.

"ok, so we know Fred put his own name Into the goblet but what about the rest." said Hermione.

In the trophy room Draco was sitting by the fire, Cho was doing her hair in her reflection in a trophy and Fred was looking at her laughing.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're a champion too " said Fred relieved.

"why?" asks Harry.

"so I don't have to put up with these freaks alone" said Fred amused.

They laughed but suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs and saw Dumbledore looking furious.

"Harry did you put you name in the goblet?" Said Dumbledore.

"n-n-no" stuttered Harry.

"Fred, did you?"

"umm, kind of" said Fred closing his eyes and waiting for shouting.

"that's not a surprise"

"hey" said Fred looking offended.

"Cho, did you?"

"no" said Cho while still brushing her hair with her hand.

"are you sure?"

"yes, I got Cedric to do it"

"ok, Draco did you?"

"no, I forced a seventh year girl to do it" said Draco without looking at Dumbledore.

"fine, well congratulations champions you have six months until the first task so good luck." Dumbledore walked out the room.


	4. Harry Confesses

Chapter 4 - Harry confesses

"Harry, are you sure your ok?" asks Fred as they walked up to the Common room.

"Yeah, why?" answered Harry too quickly that Fred started to stare at him.

"you have been looking white ever since we got to Hogwarts and I'm gonna keep on asking until you tell me what's wrong"

Harry didn't answer.

"come on you can tell me I won't tell anyone, I swear, if I do you can …. Hang me outside the Divination tower by my thumbs, ouch ok, don't, that it sounds too painful" Fred cringed at the thought. That made Harry laughed.

"fine ill tell you but it makes me sound like a idiot so you cant laugh" said Harry looking nervous. Fred looked confused.

"ok I won't laugh"

"fine I'm waiting for something bad too happen because I haven't had a normal year since I got here" said Harry looking at the floor.

"listen Harry" Harry looked up " If you wait for it to happen you can't enjoy the good parts while they last" said Fred smiling because he said something important without making a joke or laughing.

"I know but what about the Tri Wizard, I was right so how can I enjoy anything now"

"why haven't you told Ron or Hermione they are your best friends and I know they care about you"

"I dunno I guess the same reason I didn't want to tell you"

"they wont laugh Hermione is the most serious person i know and Ron couldn't make a joke to save his life" said Fred with a disgusted look. Harry laughed.

"you should of seen Hermione's face when your name was called out, it was the best" said Harry smiling.

"what was it like?" said Fred with a Grin.

"She looked like the time she got a E in charms" said Harry laughing.

"ha-ha really I can not wait for the first task we have to take a picture of the banner, best bet I ever made"

As they entered the common room there was cheers from everyone except Hermione who was sitting by the fire reading a book. Fred smiled and walked over to her, George followed.

"Hello" he said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" snapped Hermione.

"Are you going to congratulate Fred for making it into the Tri Wiz or are you gonna sit here and be moody for the rest of your life?" said George.

"sit here" answered Hermione not looking up.

"What is your problem there's Harry as white as snow" said Fred pointing at Harry who turned away "you who looks like you got slapped around the face" George laughed at the idea "and Ron who, who, well, you know, is Ron"

"Hey I'm great I'm, I'm" said Ron who was struggling to find a word that Describes him.

"Its hard isn't it?" said George with a grin.

"I'm moody because you didn't listen to me" shouted Hermione getting annoyed.

"No one listens to you" shouted Fred, who had enough of Hermione's loud voice.

"YOU WON'T LAST 5 MINUTES IN THAT TOURNAMENT, YOU DON'T LISTEN IN CLASS, IF YOU DIE" George shivered "DON'T COME BACK TO HAUNT ME" Fred was staring at George who couldn't look at him, he was white and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I WON'T DIE" Fred voice boomed around the common room.

George couldn't take it anymore, he ran passed Fred and up to his Dormitory.

"no i won't, I know what I'm doing, did you really think I was gonna go into the tournament and make it up, for a start George wouldn't let me anywhere near the grounds if I didn't have a plan"

Hermione didn't answer. The whole common room was staring at her.

"well, Did you?, answer me Hermione"

Hermione looked up, Fred was pale, Hermione could tell he was worried about George.

"no" She muttered looking at the floor.

"good, I don't want to argue anymore, just accept it, I put my own name in the goblet, my decision, if you want to worry about someone,worry about Harry he didn't put his name in, now if you excuse me I have a brother to go to" Fred said looking sad, Hermione has never seen Fred this sad before.


	5. Worry's

Chapter 5 - worry's

"George, George" Fred called as he opened the dorm door. George was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with tears falling down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them away. Fred walked up to him and sat at the end of his bed staring at the floor.

"you ok?" he asked.

"yeah" George answered so quietly Fred only just about heard him.

"I'm sorry"

"you what?" asked George and moved to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry"

"for what?" George asked smiling.

"for upsetting you" Fred replied.

"it wasn't your fault I just need to learn that one day we both wont be here"

"don't say it like that, I have a reputation to keep you know" said Fred laughing. George pushed him.

"how do you want me to say it then?" he asked laughing.

"ummm one day we won't both be able to say that Percy is a prat"

They both started laughing.

"wanna go and get some food from the kitchen?" asked Fred.

"you just wanna annoy Hermione again don't you?"

"pretty much, so you coming?"

"ok, but can I join in this time?"

"sure it would be a laugh"

They went down the stairs and into the common room everyone turned round and stared at George.

"What?, stop staring _weirdo's_" George said and Fred laughed.

"what's so funny?" George asked.

"Hermione" he whispered.

Hermione was still sitting by the fire with Harry and Ron talking to her.

"I'm sure he forgives you, I mean George has a girls emotions" said Ron.

George stood there with his mouth open while Fred tried to stop himself from laughing but failed completely. Harry heard Fred and turned around to see George looking angry. Harry hit Ron on the arm and pointed at George.

"oops" Ron whispered.

"what?" said Hermione sniffing.

Hermione turned around and seen George walking up to Ron.

"I have girls emotions" George repeated slowly.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"you know what, I don't care I have heard enough from you lot today, I don't know how you cope Harry" George walked away and Fred followed.


	6. Scared and the first task

Chapter 6 - Scared and the first task

Harry got up early that morning, he couldn't sleep. What if he forgot how to do spells? Or if he forgot to bring his wand? These questions had went through his head all night. He got out of bed and walked into the common room, he looked at the time, it was 5 o' Clock. No one would be up yet he thought, he sat in the seat where Hermione was the previous night and in his head be was going over the spells he would use in the task, as he didn't know what he was going to do it was hard to think. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he jumped, to his surprise it was Fred.

"Harry? Umm hi, what are you doing here?" Fred stuttered, he didn't sound tired so he must have been up for a while.

"I was just about to ask you the same question" said Harry smiling but Fred didn't return the smile.

"I umm came to errr get some water"

"Fred, tell me the truth, your not a very good liar"

"fine but don't tell anyone, I cant sleep" Fred closed his eyes like he was waiting for Harry to laugh.

"Why?" Harry asked. Fred opened his eyes when he realised Harry took it seriously.

"What if Hermione is right and I do die, George would freak out or if my mind goes blank in the middle of the tournament?"

"Fred Weasley afraid of a challenge, never"

"Shut it Harry" said Fred smiling.

"Anyway what are you doing down here so early" Fred asked trying to change the subject.

"same reason as you" Harry replied.

"What are you worried about?, you have done this thing loads of times"

"I know but this is different"

How?" asked Fred curiously.

"well, you know" Harry stuttered and sat in silence trying to think of a excuse to answer Fred's question.

"Tell me everything that you have done" Fred asked when he didn't get an answer.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"errr ok I've got passed a 3 headed dog, through devil sneer, won a game of giant wizard chess, defeated a basilisk and last year got passed about 50 dementors." Harry was counting them off on his fingers.

"How old are you again?" Fred said sarcastically.

"14" said Harry

"there you go then, not every 14 year old could survive that you know, even I couldn't do that and I'm 16"

"yeah your right I can do this thanks Fred" said Harry as he stood up.

"where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I need my sleep if I'm gonna get passed the tournament" Harry replied smiling.

"good for you" Fred returned his smile.

Harry walked up the stairs and got into his bed, he fell straight to sleep.

Harry woke up 3 hours later, got dressed and walked into the Great hall where he met Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Morning Harry" said Hermione smiling as he sat down next to George.

"Morning, you guys ok?" Harry replied happily.

"yeah mate how are you feeling? you looked a bit pale yesterday." said Ron.

"oh I'm fine now I was just nervous, Fred, when does the tournament start?" Harry asks but only just noticed Fred wasn't ok, he was pale.

"I d-don't know" he said looking at the cereal he wasn't eating.

"he's a bit nervous" George whispered in Harry's ear.

"I can tell" Harry whispered back.

Just as Harry picked up some toast Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"ah, there you are Mr Potter, in 15 minutes I want you and Mr Weasley" she stared at Fred who still hasn't looked up from the table "in the tent at the quidditch grounds to get ready for the first task"

"ok Professor" Harry replied staring at Fred, he suddenly got a lot more pale than he was a couple of minutes ago. Professor McGonagall walked away to the Ravenclaw table and George whispered something to Fred and he laughed.

"what are you two laughing at?" Ron asked.

"nothing" answered George who was staring at Draco.

"what is Draco doing?"

Draco was sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle and pretending to look like he was dying.

"acting out my death" sighed Harry not having to look at Draco to know what he's doing.

"idiot" George muttered.

After Harry had finished his toast, he and Fred walked out of the great hall and towards the quidditch pitch in silence, Fred didn't talk the whole way and Harry didn't even bother to talk because he knew he wouldn't get much of a conversation out of him.

At the tent Dumbledore was waiting for them to announce the task.

"ah, there you are, now gather round" everyone stood around him and waited nervously.

"ok, for this task you have to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon"

Cho started crying, Draco laughed at her, Fred had his hands over his face and Harry stood there in shock.

Dumbledore had a bag in his hand which we guessed were models of our dragons.

"now Cho put your hand in this bag and pick out a dragon." said Dumbledore watching tears trickle down her face. Cho slowly put her hand in and pulled out a scarlet coloured dragon.

"THE CHINESE FIREBALL"

"AAAHHHHHH, ITS MOVING IN MY HAND" Cho screamed.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and turned to Draco. Draco put his hand in and picked out a silvery blue coloured dragon.

"THE SWEDISH SHORT-SNOUT" Dumbledore said to Draco.

"cool" Draco muttered poking the moving model.

Dumbledore turned to Fred who gulped. He slowly put a shaking hand into the bag and picked up a Brown coloured dragon.

"THE NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK"

"Norbert" Harry whispered staring at the dragon.

"who?" Fred whispered back.

"nothing" he said turning away from Fred and staring at the ground.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and he put his hand in the bag and pulled out a Yellow coloured dragon.

"THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL"

"oh no why me?" Harry whispered closing his eyes.

"your full of bad luck" Fred whispered smiling at him.

"great thanks Fred" Harry whispered smiling back.

"OK when the cannon blows Cho will go, then Draco, then Fred and then Harry ok?, good see you out there"

Dumbledore left us to chat for a while. Cho got out her mirror started to talk to her reflection, Draco laughed at her again, Fred stood there and stared at the model of the Norwegian Ridgeback and Harry sat down. They all had to get changed into the tournament t-shirts. Cho had a blue one, Draco had a green, and Fred and Harry had red, they all had there names on the back.

**BANG**

The cannon went and Cho put her mirror away and stepped out of the tent. There was a scream and a shout "MY MIRROR" Fred started laughing. After 15 minutes the crowd started cheering.

**BANG**

The cannon went again, Draco stepped out of the tent. There were swearing coming from outside, Harry guessed it was coming from Draco. Only 10 minutes later Slytherins were cheering DRACO.

**BANG**

The Third cannon went Harry turned around and seen Fred standing there unable to move.

"Fred, you have to go" Harry said.

"I can't do it I mean come on, have you seen this dragon?" Fred lifted his hand to Harry, he was still holding the model dragon.

"you can do it" Harry grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him out of the tent.

Fred's Task: 

Fred walked into the middle of the pitch and spotted the egg, he started running towards it but suddenly a giant brown dragon flew in front of it. Fred swore and ran behind a rock. What am I going to do, he thought to himself.

"conjunctiva" Fred shouted and pointed at the dragons eyes.

The dragon started to shake its head repeatedly as if it was blind.

"Yes" Fred said to himself.

He started running up to the golden egg but the dragon turned and its tail hit him in the stomach, Fred was thrown across the pitch and his back hit against a rock. He swore again but he wasn't going to give up that easily he got up and ran again, his stomach was throbbing but he had to get the egg, the dragons tail turned towards him again but he dodged it. Then it turned to face him and blew fire all around the egg so Fred couldn't get it.

Oh crap now what, he thought to himself.

" Aguamenti" Fred shouted while pointing his wand at the fire. It went out.

"and Hermione said I didn't know any useful spells" he said to himself. The fire went out and Fred ran towards the egg and picked it up before the dragon could do anything else. The crowd cheered.

**BANG**

Harry's Task:

The cannon went and it was time for Harry to face the dragon, he started to feel sick but he knew they wont let him die, that was Voldemort's job he thought to himself. Harry stepped out onto the pitch and there were cheers from Gryffindor and boos from Slytherin. The egg was on the other side of the pitch and right in front of it was the Hungarian horntail. Harry started to run around the side of the pitch but the horntail spotted him. He breathed fire at Harry but he dodged it by jumping behind a rock. Ok think, Harry, think, he thought to himself.

"Accio Firebolt" he shouted pointing to the sky. A few minutes later a broom came flying towards him, as it was going passed Harry jumped onto it and flew towards the dragon, it breathed fire onto the end of his broom and he fell off right next to the egg.

"lucky" he said to himself as he picked it up.


	7. The Night

Chapter 7 - The Night

It was the night after the task and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were in the common room by the fire.

"so, how did you do Fred?" Ron asked impatiently.

"do you really want to know?" Fred asked to annoy him.

"yes we do so tell us"

"I got 2nd place!" said Fred smiling.

"wow Fred that's great" said George impressed.

Hermione sat there pretending to read a book annoyed.

"What did you get Harry?" Ron asked.

"I got 1st place" He said staring at his egg.

"see I told you, you would do great" Fred said to him smiling.

Just then Fred's stomach started hurting, he held his stomach so people wouldn't notice but they did.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say about your stomach?" asked Harry.

"She said the pain would go in a few days because _apparently _I'm in shock" said Fred laughing.

"we all are" whispered Hermione to herself, Fred heard but ignored her. She shut her book and sat next to Ron.

"So, are you guys going to sit here or find out what the clue is?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione they only just got back from the task" George reminded her laughing.

"I know but the next task is only in 2 months"

"don't worry yourself Hermione we have loads of time and we are going to work together to figure it out" said Harry.

"_work together_, that's cheating!" she said surprised.

"would you prefer it if we didn't work together and one of us didn't figure it out so we had no plans and died?" asked Fred angrily.

"no of course not" Hermione said hotly.

"then button it" said George.

Hermione never spoke all through the conversations about quidditch and new brooms, she sat there in silence.


	8. Working out the egg

Chapter 8 - Working out the egg

The next day the champions so had a day off so Harry and Fred went to the library which Fred didn't enjoy one bit.

"_The library?_" Fred muttered.

"yep" said Harry for the 4th time in 5 minutes.

"Why?"

"because Hermione said there is a book about the Tri Wizard"

"oh ok, she expects us to open it"

"yes"

"are we gonna?"

"I guess we have to if we want to survive"

Fred suddenly straightened up and walked straight down the corridor quickly.

"FRED WAIT UP!" Harry shouted after him.

At the library Harry found the book and opened it to the contents, Fred sat next to him folding his Defence Against The Dark Arts homework into a paper plane.

"Found it" Harry whispered excitedly to him.

"found what?" he asked confused.

"what we have to do with the egg"

"really, what?"

"it says we need to put the egg under the water and listen to it"

"cool that's easy, this book just tells you the answers" Fred said smiling.

"I know and I thought Hermione hated you for getting into the Tri Wiz"

"_A Girl actually hates me?" _Fred muttered surprised.

Harry shook his head and walked out of the library.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Fred shouted running after him.

After dinner in the great hall Harry went into the prefects bathroom with his egg, ran a bath and got in.

"Harry?, I haven't seen you in a long long time" said a squeaky voice coming from behind him. It was Moaning Myrtle. Harry ignored her and opened his egg, and put his head under the water. A voice was singing:

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

Harry lifted his head from the water, got dressed and legged it back to the common room to find Fred.

"Harry what's wrong?" Fred asked watching him panting.

"I know what the next task is" Harry answered trying to get his voice back.

"really, already?" said Fred surprised.

"yeah, Hermione nagged me" Harry rolled his eyes.

"George has been nagging me too" Fred nodded.

"the next task is the black lake" Harry whispered.

"how do you know?" Fred whispered back.

Harry walked to the corner of the room where no one was and signalled Fred to follow.

"I put the egg under the water and I could understand it" he said.

"cool, what did it say?" Fred's eyes got bigger with interest.

"it said, come seek us where are voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground" Harry remembered what the egg sung without difficulty.

"ok the thing cant sing above the ground, so what?" Fred narrowed his eyes with confusion.

"I'm not finished it also said, and while you're searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss"

"ok so they will take something we will miss and hide it"

"an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took,"

"so we have one hour to find it and bring it back"

"but passed the hour - the prospects black, too late, its gone, it wont come back"

"right so if we run out of time we wont get it back" Fred understood it more than Harry which surprised him.

"Do you think it will be in the Black Lake?" he asked Fred.

"yeah, you could only hear it in water so it must be" Fred narrowed his eyes in thought when George walked over.

"oh no, Fred's thinking, this cant be good" He said grinning.

"shut up, George, are there merpeople in the Black Lake?" Fred asked.

"yeah why?" George answered slowly, wondering why Fred would ask that question.

"because I think I know what we have to do"

Fred told George about what Harry heard and to his surprise George was smiling.

"why are you smiling?" Harry asked a bit nervous.

"McGonagall asked me to see her tomorrow morning 2 hours before the task and I think she asked 3 more people" whispered George smiling.

"so?" said Fred confused.

"so, there are 4 people in the tournament right?"

"yeah" answered Harry and Fred slowly.

"and the tournaments tomorrow right?"

"yeah" They answered slowly again.

"do you get me?" George asked hoping they will. They didn't.

"George can you just tell us, this is confusing" asked Fred.

"nope, I enjoy your confused faces" he said smirking.

Half an hour later George was getting bored, they are so slow he thought.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE THING I WILL SORELY MISS!" Fred shouted pointing at George, he jumped.

"yay finally, you took your time" said George patting Fred's back.

"no, now you don't get it" said Fred panicking.

"what's wrong?" said George looking alarmed.

"you're the one I have to find, you're the one who wont come back if I cant find you" Fred was getting paler by the second.

"don't worry, just follow the merpeoples voice" George seemed calm which was worrying Harry.

"err guys?" he said panicking.

"yeah Harry?" said George smiling.

"who am I gonna have to find?"

"whoever you would miss most if they went" said George.

"either Ron or Hermione" he said not having to think about it.

"_you would miss Hermione?_" Fred and George said together which made Harry laugh.

"hey, leave her alone, she is one of my best mates" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"come on lets go ask them if they were told" said George.

Fred, George and Harry walked over by the fire where Ron and Hermione were talking about Professor Snape's homework.

"Hey, guys" Harry waved when he was walking up to them, Hermione smiled but it quickly went when she saw the twins.

"hi mate, how are you?" said Ron happily.

"fine, we were wondering if Professor McGonagall had a word with you"

"yeah she did, I have to meet her in 2 hours, she said it was something important" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE THING I WOULD SORELY MISS!" Harry yelled, Ron put his fingers in his ears.

"Merlin's beard Harry, calm down" said Ron.

"what do you mean you would sorely miss" asked Hermione curiously.

"nothing" said George and Fred together quickly.

"tell me" screeched Hermione.

"NO, oh my days Hermione, your worse than moaning myrtle" said George wanting to annoy her. Fred laughed.

"well, gentlemen if you excuse us, me and Fred have to find out what he is going to do in the tournament" said George in a mature voice.

"yes we do, my good man" replied Fred in the same voice.

"pip pip" said George walking away very slowly.

"cheerio" said Fred walking with George.

"they are so immature" Hermione muttered so only Harry and Ron could hear.

"nah, we know you think their funny, just admit it" said Ron to her.

"no I don't, you know how much they get on my nerves, yeah I have a laugh with them but not when one of them could die in the next 2 hours" Hermione slammed her book shut.

"come on lets go and get something to eat" said Ron standing up.


	9. The second task

Chapter 9 - The Second Task

1 hour after Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall Fred and George walked in and sat opposite them.

"hi" they said happily.

"hey, when do we have to leave George?" asked Ron.

"in about half a hour" he said buttering a piece of toast.

Fred choked on a piece of toast and Harry spat out his pumpkin juice which sprayed all over Hermione while George was tapping Fred on the back to stop him from choking to death.

"that soon" said Harry shocked at how the time went.

Fred eventually stopped choking and passed Hermione a tissue to dry herself.

"I'm not ready, I cant stay under water for 5 minutes not alone an hour" said Fred who was going green. George passed a envelope under the table to Fred, he opened it and whispered "thanks" to him. They ate breakfast and sat there talking waiting for McGonagall to come over. She did.

"ah, there you are, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley follow me please." she said and walked off.

George stood up but sat back down when he saw Fred's face. It was white as a ghost, he was staring into thin air, and looked as if he was going to be sick. George whispered something in his ear, Fred looked over at the Slytherin table and laughed. Harry thought it had to be another plan to steal another prefect toilet seat. Ron had already gone and McGonagall was calling George. He stood up said goodbye and ran up to McGonagall. Fred didn't look up from the table. Harry thought it was going to be quiet while walking to the stadium. When it was time to go Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and said good luck to Fred which he ignored. They walked outside and down the path to the arena.

Fred sighed.

"don't worry Fred, you'll do great" said Harry trying to comfort him.

"thanks but I never thought it was going to be this dangerous" Fred wasn't looking at Harry he stared at the floor.

"Fred?" asked Harry slowly.

"yeah" he answered quietly.

"what was in that envelope George gave you?"

"oh it was an envelope with 2 pieces of gillyweed for me and you" he said smiling.

"really?" said Harry thankfully.

"yeah, I told you he wouldn't let me go anywhere near the tournament without a plan" Fred said in a knowing voice.

"you weren't kidding" Harry muttered.

When they got to the stadium Dumbledore gave each of the champions a swimming costume and told them to get changed. Draco had a green sleeveless top and shorts, Cho had a blue swimsuit, Harry and Fred had the same as Draco but red. After they got changed Dumbledore called them over.

"right now this task is to see if you know what your doing, please tell me you know what your doing?" said Dumbledore hopefully.

"yeah" everyone nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"good now everyone line up" he said cheerfully.

Everyone did, Harry and Fred smiled to each other which meant good luck. Harry could hear cheers from the Gryffindors.

There was a bang from the cannon and everyone dived in.

Harry could feel the slimy gillyweed go down his throat. He couldn't hold his breath in any longer, he let go but nothing happened, he could breath. He opened his eyes and started swimming towards a high pitched voice which he automatically thought of the merpeople. It didn't take him long to find Ron because all he had to do was go in a straight line but his legs started to get tired from the swimming. Harry could see Ron coming into view, he swam up to him and tapped his face. It was stone cold. Ron was held by a rope attached to the floor. There were 3 others, George for Fred, Cedric for Cho and Pansy for Draco. He started to cut the rope with a rock on the floor when a Shark came swimming him his direction. He swam out the way, the shark cut Pansy's rope with its teeth and started to swim towards the surface. Only then did Harry realise it was Draco. Harry continued cutting the rope when another person came into view. It was Fred. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and started to cut George's rope. Harry cut through Ron's rope and tapped Fred on the shoulder. He turned around. Harry pointed at his wrist pretending there was a watch on it. Fred understood thankfully. He nodded his head and continued cutting the rope. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him to the surface. He swam to the edge of the water and lifted himself up. Dumbledore got him a towel and Ron woke up. A couple of minutes later Fred rose to the surface with George. Harry and Ron helped them up.

"where's Cho?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, I didn't see her" answered Harry.

Dumbledore gave Fred and George a towel and then went to speak to the judge.

Harry noticed that Fred kept on looking into the water, shivered and then closed his eyes. Just then George started coughing and spitting out the lake water. He couldn't breath and started to panic.

"George, George" said Fred hoping he would get an answer.

"Ill get help" said Hermione running off to find Dumbledore.

A few seconds later Hermione came back with Dumbledore behind her. He stared at George for a while and then called for Madam Pomfrey. By then George got worse, he couldn't sit up anymore, he lay down with Fred and Harry sitting next to him. When Madam Pomfrey eventually came she said "oh dear, we need to escort Mr Weasley to the hospital wing immediately" she looked worried which Fred didn't like. She picked him up and walked away

"Fred, go with her she might need to know what happened" Dumbledore whispered in his ear. He didn't need to be told twice, he stood up and ran after her as fast as he could.


	10. Alone

Chapter 10 - Alone

One week later George was still in the hospital, he was being let out next week but was still sleeping a lot, Fred only ever left his side when he was hungry.

"Hey" said Harry walking up to sit next to him.

"oh err hi Harry I didn't hear you come in" said Fred looking at the floor.

"you ok?" said Harry sitting next to him.

"yeah" muttered Fred.

"no your not" Harry was staring at him. Fred didn't answer.

"Its all my fault" he whispered looking at George.

"it's not"

"yeah it is, if I never wrote my name and put it in the goblet none of this would of happened" Harry couldn't believe how Fred could blame himself for what happened. Just then George coughed and sat up.

"your still here" said George laughing. Fred never answered back.

"never left" said Harry laughing. Fred still looked sad and sat there when George was talking to Harry about what's happened around the school.

"Fred, are you ok?" George asked after Harry left for potions.

"umm yeah why wouldn't I be" muttered Fred.

"because your still guilty for no reason" said George with a knowing look.

"no I'm not" said Fred not looking at him. George raised his eyebrows.

"its all my fault if I never put my name in the goblet, none of this would of happened" said George sounding sad like Fred.

"oh shut up" said Fred laughing.


	11. I hate him

Chapter 11 - I hate him

George was out of the hospital and back to lessons which didn't please him. In the great hall Fred and George were talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"so Fred what spells are you using in the 3rd task?" asked Hermione.

"umm I don't know yet" said Fred thinking.

"you don't know, the task is 2 weeks away" said Hermione worried.

"don't worry me and Fred will sort it out" said Harry.

"yeah what he said" said Fred eating a piece of toast.

Everyone started laughing until a owl flew past Fred dropping a letter in front of him.

"oh my god NOOO!" shouted Fred.

"a howler, from who?" said George about to open it.

"don't open it" said Fred snatching it of him.

"you have to or it will never leave you alone" said Ron remembering his howler from his mother in his second year.

"ok hands over your ears" said Fred closing his eyes while opening it. The howler lifted itself into the air in Fred's face.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GET INTO THE TOURNAMENT AND DANGERING YOURSELF AND GEORGE. I AM VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU, YOU COULD BE KILLED. ME AND YOUR FATHER WILL BE THERE AT YOUR LAST TASK, YOUR FATHER HAS THE DAY OFF, NEVER EVER DO THIS AGAIN. Of course we don't blame you, Harry dear, you must be so scared" The howler ripped itself up and landed in Fred's orange juice.

"t-t-their going to be t-t-there" said Fred staring at his juice. George was looking confused.

"what's wrong George?" asked Harry staring at him.

"I don't get it, how am I in danger?" he asked Harry.

"Let me answer this one" said a voice behind Harry. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Remember at the end of the 2nd task" he said and then made coughing noises and looking scared. Fred stood up staring at Draco looking like he was about to punch him.

"shut it Malfoy" he said through gritted teeth.

"Fred, sit down, I don't care" said George dragging him down.

"let him Weasley, you don't like people saying stuff about your twin, do you?" Draco was glaring at Fred smirking.

"no I don't" muttered Fred shaking off George's hand who was still trying to force him down. Draco turned away from Fred and turned to George who was standing up now.

"how long were you in the hospital Weasley?" he asked George.

"a week" George muttered staring at the floor, he knew where this was going.

"1 week, oh, that must mean it was serious, what was wrong?" asked Draco smiling evilly.

"they don't know" said George quietly. Fred also knew where it was going.

"drop it, Malfoy" snapped Fred gritting his teeth. Draco ignored Fred and carried on.

"you mean nothing was wrong" Malfoy said loudly so the whole hall turned to face George.

"no, I mean they don't know if it was the water or my lungs" snapped George getting frustrated.

"There are loads of rumours going round about you Weasley, not very good ones either" said Draco in a know-it-all voice.

"what do you mean?" said George curiously.

"I mean, next time you cry when someone mentions Fred's death, think, maybe he might be he one talking about you behind your back"

Draco walking away leaving George standing there confused, he sat down and sat there thinking about what he meant.

"George, I swear, I didn't say anything" said Fred worried.

"I know you wouldn't, you never left the hospital" said George smiling. Fred blushed embarrassed, Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed.

"what's troubling you then?" Fred asked once he wasn't red anymore.

"how Malfoy knew about me crying" he muttered still in thought.

Fred thought about it for a second and then stared at Ron.

""Ron" he asked with a evil look on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"how did Malfoy know about George crying?" Ron was staring at George who was giving him a look he only uses when planning revenge.

"well umm about that, you see, I was talking about it in potions to Harry and Malfoy must of overheard me" Ron closed his eyes waiting for shouting.

"you talked about me in a classroom full of Slytherins, do you ever think?" said George trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry George, I didn't know Malfoy was behind us" wined Ron starting to get scared.

"Sorry isn't going to get my reputation back is it?" George couldn't control his temper any longer, Fred could see that.

"come on George, lets go figure out what the next task is" said Fred dragging George away.

In the library.

"I hate him" Said George while looking through Standard book of spells Grade 6.

"who? Malfoy or Ron" said Fred laughing.

"umm I don't know, probably both" answered George laughing.

"anyway as I don't know what the next task is, what spells should I use?" said Fred staring at a page.

"I don't know, do you think you could memorise a whole book in 2 weeks?"

"err no, I could try if I don't sleep" said Fred sarcastically. George laughed.

"I'm so glad I never got in" he said looking at Fred.

"oh, yeah, good luck Fred, don't worry just memorise a book, I'm sure you'll do fine" Fred said pretending to flick through a invisible book.

"ok, I get it, you still think your gonna die" he said knowingly.

"I don't think, I know" he said folding George's DADA homework into a plane.

"your not, i'll find out what the most useful spells are and teach them to you, simple" said George but looking nervous.

"ok, what about Harry?"

"he has Hermione, he will be fine" Fred laughed.

"very true" he answered smiling.


	12. The final task

Chapter 12 - The Final Task

It was 7am in the common room and Fred and Harry were up and reading through books as if it was a exam.

"find anything?" asked Harry.

"nope you?" replied Fred.

"nah, I guess we will just have to try our best"

"yeah, George is gonna kill me for not listening and making paper planes with his DADA homework" Harry could help but laugh.

At breakfast they both ate slowly.

"Harry, Fred, you two must eat" said Hermione, who reminded Fred of his mother.

"yeah, Hermiones right, eat or ill force it down your throat" said George looking serious.

"he isn't kidding either" whispered Fred to Harry.

"really" Harry whispered back.

Just then McGonagall came over. Fred and Harry stood up ready and followed her out to the tent but this time they walked down to a giant hedge.

"ok wait here, Dumbledore will be with you in a moment" she said.

They waited for half a hour when Dumbledore came towards them.

"ok, this is your final challenge, it is the hardest yet, you have to find your way out of the maze but there will be creatures with you that are more dangerous than Dragons and Merpeople" he said it seriously like it was the last time he would ever see them.

When it was time they got dressed in the same clothes they wore in the first task. Draco was talking to his father, Cho was hugging her parents, Fred was being told off by her mother and being hugged by Ginny and Harry was standing there feeling like the odd one out when Fred signalled him over but before he could a cannon went off. Draco and Harry were to go first as they were tied for 1st place, then Fred and last was Cho.

**BANG**

Harry and Draco ran in, Draco went one way and Harry went the other. He couldn't see anything, it was so dark. **BANG**. Harry jumped but thought of Fred running in.

About 15 minutes Harry found his first creature. A Acromantula. Harry wasn't worries he had dealt with one before, he said a couple of stunning spells and it ran away. Harry was running for a while when he heard screaming in the opposite direction. It was Fred. Harry found him supporting his right arm.

"Fred, what was it?" Harry said forcing Fred to sit down.

"A Chimaera" said Fred laughing when he saw Harry's confused face.

" A what?"

"A greek monster with a lions head, a Goats body and a Dragons tail"

"ok, come on we have to get out of here"

They ran for a couple of minutes when another Acromantula attacked Fred by throwing him into the side of the hedge. Harry scared him again and helped Fred up. He was getting dizzy.

"Harry, stop spinning" he muttered.

"im not you are" he said trying to keep a straight face. Harry tried to make him walk but every few seconds he had to sit down.

"go without me ill sit here" said Fred lying against the side of the hedge.

Harry didn't move.

"go on I cant sit here all night, go and next time I see you I want to see you holding the Tri Wizard cup" said Fred grinning. Harry grinned back and ran away leaving Fred lying there staring.

Harry thought he had already been around that area when he thought he saw light at the end of the path, he ran faster and faster trying to get out of there when a Salamander Charged at him, it didn't take harry long because he knew Agumenti. After he finished off the salamander he ran towards the exit and got out before anyone else, next was Draco who was being hugged by his mother and being bombarded with presents by his father. Cho came out covered with scratches and burns. Mrs Weasley was getting worried about Fred when a Cannon went of signalising the end of the task.


	13. Its Over

Chapter 13 - Its over

Harry and George were in the hospital wing the next day waiting to see Fred. Harry was telling George about the trial how he found Fred after he was attacked. Harry couldn't tell him what he was attacked by, he couldn't remember but he knew it was a greek animal. They were sitting next to Fred when they heard a groan.

"Merlin's Beard, I feel like I've been in a blender" said Fred opening his eyes.

"you look like you have aswell" said George smiling at his twin. Fred laughed. They talked for awhile and George asked what he got attacked by.

"a Chimaera" said Fred while eating his dinner. George's mouth dropped.

"_you got passed a Chimaera?" _repeated George.

"don't sound so surprised" said Fred laughing.

"by the way Fred, you know what you said in the maze" said Harry smiling.

"yeah?" answered Fred curiously.

Harry picked something up and smiled while showing Fred.

"you won, wow, well done Harry" said Fred patting Harry on the back.

"Thanks, im glad its over now" Replyed Harry.

"Yeah same here, next time i wanna do something like that, Talk me out of it." said Fred but inside he knew they wont.


End file.
